The Escape Artist and the Vampire
by Phylli
Summary: For Liyorahs contest. James is a vampire who lusts for Victoria,the human escape artist, who is in love with said vamp.The only problem?He wants her dead.Whats a poor love struck girl to do?Run of course. but how do you escape the worlds best predator?


The Escape Artist and the Vampire

James was an idiot. It was one of those things Victoria had come to love/ hate about him. Even if she had only known him for about a week she just knew that she was in love. Her mother would've been appalled had she been alive. She would have been yelling at her and telling her to think of her future. How could she fall in love so quickly? She barely knew the man. But that was just how it was for her. She never thought about things. It just came naturally for her. It was why she had survived the fire, the streets, and ended up here, the circus. It was her instinct to survive and escape. Live. It was why her mother was six feet under and she, standing there along the tightrope with her arms stretched out and wavering.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

1, 2, 3.

James…

Her thoughts slipped along with her feet as the name popped into her mind and left her feeling giddy. James would be watching. James would be seeing her. He would be praising her. He-

Victoria gasped as she felt the rope beneath her move. Her body free fall and plummet to the ground. She screamed, wildly flailing her thin arms just in time grab a hold of the rope.

Safe.

Her lithe fingers curled around the rope burning ever so slightly as she tightened her grip and started to pull herself up. Voices from beneath her called.

Victoria? You okay, hun?

Marian, her old mentor called worriedly. She nodded slightly and continued to try and hoist herself up. Too bad she couldn't. Her strength felt zapped and dead. She had been practicing all morning, and with no surprise. Their next performance was in two days. She needed to be ready but…she was so weak when it came down to it. Brute force was not her thing. So, instead of trying she allowed herself to fall.

Even as she prepared herself for that sickly free fall feeling, she wasn't prepared. She never was. Letting out a high pitched scream, her body began to plummet to the circus floor. Fire red hair streamed behind her and her grey eyes widened in fright. She watched the floor come closer and closer and closer until she was suddenly caught by a harsh web of rope. She bounced once, twice, thrice before slowing down and falling into a roll.

Ugh.

She huffed as her body fell once again only to land on her feet. Just like a cat. When she finally righted herself she let out a loud TAA-DAA with her arms spread out above her and into a v. A few claps came from the people around her. But most just muttered under their breathe 'Damn Kid' before going back to their work. She gave Marian a wide cocky grin who in turn rolled her eyes.

Christ child, I wish you would be more careful, the middle aged woman scolded as she watched from the stands. Her arms were folded across her breast and tapping her good foot against the make shift seats in agitation. She looked like she wanted to give Victoria a good scolding to, like she would a child. Too bad Victoria was way past scolding. She was now nineteen and was not a child, as the red head vixen would often tell her. But in Marians eyes she would always be the spunky but sweet nine year old she was ten years ago. And nothing would ever change that…except her job.

Allowing her blue eyes to harden, Marian sent a glare towards her young use to be apprentice.

So what made you choke Victoria? You do realize that safety net won't be there next time. You'll have nothing but that cold hard ground to help you. And im pretty sure that will do you no good child.

Marian darted her eyes toward her own lamed foot. An old injury that had both lamed and ended her career. Victoria watched it and grimaced. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she fell. She never did and that was what Marian worried about. She never thought of consequence.

Victoria shrugged allowing a brief moment of guilt and fright to pass over. Marian was like a mother to her. She neither wanted to disappoint or scare her but some things she just couldn't help. She had to be who she was. It was all she could be. She gave Marian another cocky smile. I wont, so don't worry about it, she said flipping her fiery red hair in arrogance which made Marian snarl.

Yeah because you falling didn't just happen, Victoria, she snapped, pointing to the tight rope with calloused fingers. Whatever you're doing Victoria, you need to stop. Don't think I haven't noticed your wandering eyes or spaced out looks because I have. I was young once. I know what im talking about. So what or _who_ever you're thinking about needs to stop so you can focus.

Victoria frowned What makes you think im thinking about anyone, she asked in denial because she knew what would happen if she admitted it. Shed seen it before. Master wouldn't be pleased. It was just an accident. Things happen. You of all people should know. Her eyes shifted to Marian's lamed foot briefly before meeting her eyes. Marian's lips pursed together before going into a tight lipped smile.

Yeah, I do know. Which is why im telling you, Marian stepped off the seats and made her way towards Victoria, Get it out of your head. Marian tapped her fingers against her temple before hobbling her way out of the tent. Victoria watched Marian with a deep frown. It was none of her business. What was between James and her was none of her business.

She took a breath and sighed, feeling a headache come along.

Well, I better get back to work. It will be darks soon, she thought with a crooked smile, he will be here.

And with that, Victoria made her way up onto the tight rope, determined to get this thing right.

For him…


End file.
